vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dante (Devil May Cry)
|-|DMC Dante= |-|DMC2 Dante= |-|DMC3 Dante= |-|DMC4 Dante= |-|Devil Trigger Dante= Summary The anti-hero half-Human/half-Demon hybrid demon slayer and one of the two sons of an ascended Demon named Sparda and a human named Eva, he also has a twin brother Vergil. After losing his mother to demons as a child, Dante grows up to become a demon-hunting mercenary who runs his own devil-hunting business named Devil May Cry. Dante operates as a mercenary, mostly accepting jobs involving the supernatural. He has a fondness for strawberry sundaes and pizza, and a source of comic relief in the series is his indebtedness and apparent lack of gambling skill. Being half-demon, Dante has super strength, nigh-invulnerability and a healing factor, along with the ability to transform into a demonic Super Mode called Devil Trigger. His weapons of choice are two custom-made black and white handguns known as Ebony & Ivory, and a memento broadsword of his father's named Rebellion, which he carries in public in a guitar case. While often cocky, deep down he is a compassionate man devoted to fighting for the good of humanity and helping his friends. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A '''| 6-C''' | 6-B Name: Dante Sparda? (Badguy?) :maybe, Tony Redgrave (the alias name which was used in a Devil May Cry novel and is used when he lives like an average civilian) Origin: Devil May Cry Gender: Male Age: 18 (DMC3) 28-29 (DMC1) 30+ (DMC4) ?? (DMC2) Classification: Half Demon/Half Human Hybrid, Demon Hunter Attack Potency: Multi City-Block Level (Stronger than the Gate Keepers of Teminigru who should be comparable to Mundus's generals, one of which can generate a storm over an Island) | Island Level (His clash with Mundus affected the fabric of reality, causing Mallet Island to explode) | Country Level (Managed to completely destroy Abigial's physical body, his powers tore open a dimensional portal the size of North America and the energy released caused all the clouds over the continent to dissipate) Range: Several hundred meters with projectiles Speed: At least Hypersonic+, possibly Massively Hypersonic when using Quicksilver (only lasts for about a minute or two though) | Massively Hypersonic (Faster than the cloud to ground lightning used by both Griffon and Blitz, Blitzed Despair Embodied who is much faster than either Blitz or Griffon) | At least Massively Hypersonic (Faster than base) Lifting Strength: Class 5+ | Class G | Class G+ Striking Strength: Class GJ+ '''(Stronger than all of Teminigru's guardians and Mundus's generals) | '''Class EJ+ | Class ZJ+ '''(Completely destroyed Abigail's power and body with 1 devil trigger slash) '''Durability: Multi City-Block Level+ | Island Level+ | Country Level+ '''(More Durable than Demon Lords such as Abigail) '''Stamina: Extremely high, can casually stroll around and make smart remarks with a buster sword sized blade shoved through his chest and being gutted by multiple scythes didn't impede his performance in the slightest Standard Equipment: The Rebellion sword, Force Edge sword, and Ebony & Ivory (twin pistols) carries a shotgun around in DMC4 also Intelligence: Master swordsman, skilled marksman. Is generally able to learn to use any new weapons he acquires almost instantly, assuming he doesn't just have previous knowledge of the use of similar weapons, extensive experience with fighting demons, can use nearly anything as a weapon, has no need for intelligence boosting multiversal artifacts Powers and Abilities: Super strength, speed, durability, agility, dexterity, endurance, time manipulation, regeneration (low-mid, almost instantaneous since his wounds heal over as soon as they're being dealt, which is why it's hard to decapitate/dismember him), teleportation, can transform with the Devil Trigger which gives him flight, can create a doppelganger of himself, master swordsman and marksman, Dante can also absorb the powers of other demons and fashion them into relics and he has shown minor resistance to a soul attacks and can channel his demonic energy into other objects which allows them to perform better than they usually would (examples would be allowing a motorbike to storm several kilometers vertically within a minute or so and charging normal bullets into around building busters), can survive without oxygen (shown underwater and when he is warped into an area resembling space), telekinesis (caught a motorbike with it), can seal people/demons away, with Yamato he has spatial manipulation, supernatural willpower (has had his mothers death and other mental traumas replayed to him numerous times, been to hell and back at least twice etc), amazing on the guitar, (Even I-No would be amazed), quite a good actor, good at football Weaknesses: As stamina decreases, his regeneration becomes less efficient. As of Devil May Cry 2 he has had to place a limit on his power as he was getting too powerful, arrogant and usually screws around unless he fights someone he finds is around the same level as him. Refuses to kill humans. Strawberry Sundaes. Other Equipment: (he's shown with all of these outside of gameplay so they should count as standard) Sparda By far the strongest of Dante's devil arms. This was the only weapon capable of being able to harm Mundus and its devil trigger gives Dante the abillity to fly through space like terrain with relative ease, It can be shapeshifted into a scythe and can extend its range in general. Also deals more damage than any weapon Dante has access to in DMC1. Yamato A extremely powerful weapon. It ignores conventional durability due to it being able to cut through dimensional walls and barriers even the devil bringer. Dante has also showcased expertise in using it by cutting a hellgate seven hundred meters away and still manages to cut it in half. Rebellion This weapon used to be dormant until this blade managed to taste its owners demonic blood increasing its power. This weapon is extremely durable being able to take hits from the Saviour without even cracking or showing resistance. A devil triggered slash from Rebellion managed to cut down Abigail also. Alastor Alastor is the form of the "Spirit of Lightning" and it only obeys the commands of the chosen one. That being Dante obviously. It amps the users speed as the name suggests due to glass around Dante falling in slow motion compared to his speed while showing off his skills. Also has some sorts of pre cognition being able to sense Nelo Angelo and Phantom before they where visible to Dante. Ifrit Ifrit contains hellfire which is more hotter than a Volcano and can be only used by those who can conquer these flames such as Dante. It shows off Dante's skill in hand to hand combat and also allows Dante to shoot fireballs from them. Also able of burning through a frosts armor which is impervious to volcanic fire. Cerberus Formerly Cerberus was a guardian of Temen-Ni-Gru a three headed ice hound guarding the entrance until Dante managed to defeat it Cerberus impressed with his power handed him his devil arm. This weapon allows Dante to create Ice glaciers and even incase himself in ice to guard himself from enemy attacks. Agni And Rudra Agni and Rudra where former guardians of Temen-Ni-Gru until Dante managed to defeat them both impressed they wanted Dante to wield there weapons due to him being a worthy fighter. Agni is a sword of fire while Rudra is a sword of wind when both attributes are mixed in combat Dante manages to gain insane results. The swords also talk which Dante forbids them to.(They talk anyways) 'Dante managed to get this from Nevan the lightning bat witch. This weapon shows of Dante's radical guitar skills and general knowledge on being able to use scythe like weapons. Dante can also manipulate bats and lightning with this guitar. Beowulf Dante manages to obtain these gauntlets after fighting Vergil for a second time. These gauntlets mostly show of Dante's hand to hand skills and powerful attacks. Gilgamesh Dante obtains this weapon from defeating Echnida. This weapon also showcases Dante's hand to hand skills where he manages to break down a hell gate with a one inch punch. Lucifer Dante manages to obtain this from defeating Berial. This allows Dante to fire of an infinite number of bladed projectiles similar to his brother Vergil. They also resemble Mundus's red energy beams in DMC1. Artemis Dante obtainst Artemis from beating the three trials in Temen-Ni-Gru. It is capable of shooting energy beams including a sphere. Pandora Epitome of awesome, a briefcase which is said to hold 666 forms (obvious hyperbole). Forms it has taken have included... a bowgun, a bazooka, a laser cannon, a gatling gun, a mobile missile battery, a boomerang and if he opens the case some bad thing happens and takes out anything around it. Also busted one of the hellgates (and a family of huge demons to boot). Packs enough firepower to send several large toads flying and blow them to pieces. Bangle of time Bangle which allows Dante to stop time. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques '-Dimension Slash:' Dante can conjure blade beams that cover the entire battlefield, from Yamato. '-Devil Trigger:' Dante can transform into a demonic form and his speed and strength increase, and can constantly recuperate vitality for a short time. He has a ton of these, each with a separate set of certain skills, to fit nearly every situation '-Majin Form:' Heavily advanced version of Devil Trigger '-Doppelganger:' Dante creates a perfect clone of himself. '-Jackpot!:' Uses this technique to seal demons away. Notably used against Mundus, Arkham and The Despair Embodied. '-Quick Silver:'Gives Dante the power to slow down the time Key: DMC3 Dante | DMC 1,4,2 and Anime Dante | DT Forms Note: Not to be confused with the FMA anime character of the same name Other Notable Victories: 1000 Heartless + Demyx (Kingdom Hearts) Deadpool (Marvel Comics) Inuyasha (Inuyasha) (Dante can solo the verse) Isley (Claymore) (Dante can solo the verse) Oars (One Piece) (Dante can solo the verse) Freddy Krueger (Nightmare On Elm Street) (Dante can solo the verse) Solid Snake (Metal Gear) (Dante can solo the verse) Train Heartnet (Black Cat) Tsuna (KHR) Alucard (Hellsing) (Dante can solo the verse) Issei (Highschool DxD) Issei's profile Notable Losses: Devilman (Devilman) - (this was not the canon manga Devilman) Gilgamesh (Fate/Stay Night) Kurt Godel (Negima) Sora (Kingdom Hearts) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Devil May Cry Category:Game Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Demons Category:Humans Category:Capcom Category:Weapon Masters Category:Hybrids Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Anti-heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Marksmen Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6 Category:Martial Artists